1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking mechanism of a child car seat and a child car seat securing apparatus of a stroller.
2. Background Art
A child car seat is generally used in an automobile for a baby under one year of age. Such a child car seat can be detachably attached on a car seat. A child car seat has been proposed, which can be used, when detached from a car seat, as a carrier for carrying a baby lying thereon, and as a seat for a stroller by attaching the child car seat on a stroller body.
A conventional child car seat is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-205586.
A child car seat attached on a stroller body is detached therefrom by operating a detachment lever. In order to facilitate the attachment and detachment operations of a child car seat by means of a detachment lever, a detachment lever has been proposed that is formed such that an unlocked state thereof can be maintained after a user rotates the detachment lever to an unlocked position and removes his/her hands therefrom. However, after the child car seat is detached from a stroller body, the detachment lever at the unlocked position cannot be returned to the locked position. When the detachment lever is forcibly operated to return the lever to the locked position, the detachment lever might break up. Thus, it has been proposed to separately dispose an unlocking lever. However, the detachment lever might break up when the detachment lever is wrongly operated.